


After the walls

by Sinner88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner88/pseuds/Sinner88
Summary: Manga Spoilers!!Don't read unless you are up to date with the manga!





	After the walls

As Queen Historia finished her speech the crowd burst into thunderous applause, the whole town had turned up, a street party in the main square had been a good idea as the turnout was bigger than anticipated.  
Along with civilians, all three branches of the military had shown up, what was left of them anyway.  
Finally, the Titans where gone, the people were free and there was no more need for an old damaged soldier like Levi. After today he'd be free too.  
Though he could retire and live a peaceful life, he already had a plan. A project to free those in the underground, to let everyone experience the surface as he had. It would be his final act for humanity.  
Music began to blare as the crowds cheering died down and people began to dance. Garrison, scouts and MP's no longer divided as they swirled around each other.  
'Erwin would have loved to see this...' Levi though as he watched Hange swing Nile around the dance floor, the poor man looked like he regretted asking his fellow commander to dance already.  
It continued like that for a while and he observed as the different branches began to unwind. It was nice, to see the scouts finally recognised for the work they carried out. The work Erwin pathed the way for.  
Levi shook his head, trying to ground himself. It wasn't hard to see them here. Erwin, Mike, Moblit... His old squad... He could picture it now, the way Oluo would have begged Petra to dance or how Moblit would have taken a drink from Hange before she spilt it down someone. The way Erwin would have slipped over next to him towards the end of the night and whispered sweet promises...  
But they weren't here. The mission to free humanity from behind the walls had taken many good people. People Levi would never get over losing.  
He was dragged from his train of thought by the sudden silence that took over the square. He glanced up and spotted Hange on the small stage in front of a large white sheet, Hange's eyes fell on him and they beckoning Levi to join them. He did so begrudgingly, walking up and taking his place at Hange's side, his face staying neutral from many years of practice as he stared into the crowd.  
Hange smiled softly at him, which somehow was more alarming than the normal manic grin he was used too... This seemed more sincere and suddenly he felt slightly suspicious.  
'Thank you for joining me Levi...' Hange began before addressing the crowd. 'Many of you know of Commander Erwin Smith, without him and his sacrifices for humanity, we would never have made it to this point.'  
Levi watched the way the crowd went silent as Hange spoke, they'd really learned to own the role of commander these days.  
He couldn't hide his interest though as Hange spoke about his Erwin.  
Hange continued 'To honour his sacrifices and his bravery our wonderful queen has had something made.' They turned to Levi and he spotted the way Hange's eyes shone bright with tears.  
'Will you do the honours captain..?'  
Levi blinked and then turned to the sheet, eyes widening as the realisation kicked in.  
'Yes, Sir.' He said before walking over, fighting hard to keep himself standing straight and willing his fingers not to tremble as he grasped the edge of the sheet. As he tugged the pristine sheet it fluttered to the floor and his world went silent for a moment as a face he feared he would forget stared down at him.  
The screaming crowd brought him back as he stared at the statue and Erwin's stoic gaze stared back. He couldn't help but note that even in stone his true gentle nature shone through.  
Levi felt his breath catch in his throat as he continued to drink in the sight. He could feel tears pricking his eyes and a sob bubbling in his chest.  
Hanges hand on his shoulder grounded him for a moment as she slid the green bolo tie from her neck to around his.  
'It's yours.' Was all the explanation he received as Hange squeezed his shoulder, true she had no need for it these days but the act still left Levi feeling dizzy.  
Levi's left hand came up to grasp the bolo tie, the plain silver band that sat on his finger clinking against it. He had no need to hide the jewellery now, with Erwin gone and him leaving the military.  
It wasn't till his gaze fell on the statues left hand he broke. A matching ring set in stone... eternally showing Erwin as his.  
He heard Hange gasp as his knees gave way and suddenly he was clutching his mouth and sobbing. Hange's hands grasped his shoulders again to try to help him back up but he shrugged them off.  
And there he knelt, tears slipping down his cheeks as he proudly saluted one more time to the commander and lover he had lost.  
His husband.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so critiques are welcome!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
